Baby Time Lords
by JCL-Tennant-Piper-1985
Summary: Rose and the Tenth Doctor land in the village of Sleepy Hollow. Now the Doctor and Rose must work with Ichabod, Katrina and young Masbeth, to stop the headless horseman and the person who took his skull. NO SLASH. DOCTOR WHO, SLEEPY HOLLOW CROSSOVER RD IK
1. Baby Time Lords

Baby Time Lords

**AN: This will be a Ten/Rose pairing. It will be a Doctor who, Sleepy Hollow crossover. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or Sleepy Hollow. They belong to Russell T Davis and Tim Burton. I'm just borrowing them.**

Rose Tyler, she sighed as she looked over at the new and tenth version of the Doctor. He was working on the TARDIS, as always, never mind which ever incarnation he was.

It had been six month since the ninth Doctor had regenerated into the tenth. Rose she missed the ninth Doctor terribly.

But she had slowly but surely come to terms with the fact the previous and the current Doctor were one in the same.

The outside covering was different and the accent and a lot of his mannerisms were also different. But at the end of the day he was still her Doctor.

He had the Doctor's memories and still a few of his previous mannerisms. He still had two hearts and a heart melting smile, even if it were softer, and not the manic and goofy grin of the previous Doctor.

Rose had discovered it did not matter what the outside of the packaging looked like; it was what was on the inside that mattered and countered.

But she much to her puzzlement was still very much in love with the Doctor, even in his current form. She supposed she could sense he was still and always would be her Doctor.

She supposed love knew no actual bounds, especially over something as shallow as somebody's appearance.

He knew she was watching him, he could sense it, just like he had been able to for the past six months. At first it had hurt.

It had hurt because he knew she was desperately searching for a sign or the merest glimpse of his former self. He sighed as he pushed the thin black oval shaped glasses up his nose.

It had a first been killing him slowly inside, whenever she would look at him, then moments later look away in anguish, with bitter tear filled brown eyes.

It would tear him to pieces, as well as making him slightly angry, when she would grieve. Grieve for a person whom was not dead, but standing right near by, within reaching distance.

But much to his relieve, she had slowly be surely come around and warmed up to him. She had finally seen and understood what he had been trying to explain to her for the last six months. He was still there, and had not left her.

He had regained her trust and her friendship. But secretly he wanted more, so much more. He constantly remembered that kiss.

The kiss they had shared in order for him to save her life, and remove the entire time vortex from her and into him self, leading to his tenth regeneration.

He was still deeply in love with her, which was the one thing about him that had not changed in the least. His ninth version of him self had loved Rose, and he the tenth loved her just as deeply.

He finished tinkering with the TARDIS. He then turned to face her and asked with a wide grin revealing perfect teeth. "So where to, where does the lovely Rose wish to go?"

Rose practically melted at the charming smile he was currently flashing her. She replied with her own smile. "Well, you granted me the opportunity to meet Queen Victoria, now how about the early 18th century America?"

The Doctor smiled and asked "I thought you hated all of those heavy dresses and tight corsets? You do realise if we go there, we will have to fit in with the locals?"

Rose sighed "I guess I'll have to deal. At least I won't be the only one who will have to play dress up will I?"

The Doctor snorted and shook his head. She had an answer for everything that had nothing to do with chemistry or science.

He sighed "fare enough" he then gave the TARDIS the year and coordinates.


	2. Chapter two

Baby Time Lords

**AN: This will be a Ten/Rose pairing. It will be a Doctor who, Sleepy Hollow crossover. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or Sleepy Hollow. They belong to Russell T Davis and Tim Burton. I'm just borrowing them. **

Once the TARDIS landed, they headed straight for the large wardrobe that was full of clothes used by the Doctor over the years, in his previous incarnations.

Rose asked as she looked through the wardrobe for something for the Doctor to wear "where exactly have we landed?"

The Doctor replied "the TARDIS control panel, is telling me we are in a small town called Sleepy Hollow, it is a farming community.

They and the rest of the people of this time period are merely a few months from entering the eighteenth century."

The Doctor added "and as usual you should find something for you to wear in your room, courtesy of the TARDIS."

Rose nodded "alright I'll see you in an hour or so. It will take me a while to style my hair to match the fashion of this time period. I'm going to look ridiculous."

She paused "ah hell, how am I supposed to lace up the corset I'm not bloody bionic woman?" The Doctor blushed slightly "I guess I'll have to do it, there is no one else around."

Rose frowned and asked suspiciously "what would you know, about lacing up one of those, ugly torture and trapping pieces of shit?"

The Doctor snorted and replied pointedly "I'm nine hundred years old Rose. I've been all over the universe.

And in that time many of my previous incarnations have indulged in the fairer gender. Some of them were from time lines that wore the ugly torture and trapping pieces of shit that you speak of."

Rose felt an unexplained stab of jealousy flare to the surface. She had to bite down on her tongue in less make a fool out of her self and give away her true feelings for the Doctor.

Just the thought of her Doctor bedding those other women and unlacing those corsets of those women, it was enough to make Rose's blood boil. Sure it was the incarnations of the Doctor and not the current Doctor.

But as she had come to understand, her Doctor had all the memories of the other previous nine Doctors inside of his gorgeous noggin. Meaning he remembered those entire sexual encounter's and corset removing.

Well, eight, seeing as the ninth Doctor never indulged in that kind of thing. And she had been with him from only days after the eighth Doctor had regenerated and, then finally the ninth into the tenth.

The Doctor being who he was and as observant as he was, he immediately sensed her jealousy. He had to smother the wild urge to crow in smug delight.

He thought secretly to him self, **'I'd never object to unlacing her corset, never mind lacing it up' **He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"Ok then, why don't you go and find said corset? Then, call me when you're ready." Rose nodded and quickly escaped to her room.

Once inside she stopped short and took in the beauty spread out over the bed. She slowly walked over to the bed.

She then stretched out a hand and delicately smoothed her fingers over the material. Marvelling at how wonderfully soft it was.

She scowled when she saw the heinous torture device lying innocently beside it. She grumbled "stinking corset."

She scowled "What is it with the women of this time period? Don't they know the bloody meaning of breathing, and how a lack of circulation can be deadly?"

She sighed and proceeded to remove her t shirt then her bra. She then picked up the corset and positioned her breast where they were supposed to be.

She then took a deep breath and called out "Doctor, I'm ready, I need your help." A few moments later the Doctor entered her room, looking flushed.

Rose kept her back to him, so she had no idea that he was currently wearing tight black britches, with knee cap high black leather boots **(Think of the boots Johnny Depp wore in Sleepy Hollow?).**

He was also wearing a white shirt; he still had a few buttons left to fasten, so the top half of his chest was visible.

He began to pull the corset together before pulling the corset strings together tightly, his hands trembling slightly, at the sight of her back, all that pure unblemished creamy skin exposed to him.

He cleared his throat and mentally cursed when his voice came out all husky "you might want to consider grabbing holding of something and bracing your self." Rose nodded.

She leaned over the dresser, and winced cursing under her breath as he began to tightly pull the corset strings.

When he was done and he had tied the access laces. He grimaced as Rose winced and remained leaning over the dresser.

Rose turned around to face the Doctor, and managed to keep a straight face and not drool at the sight of him. He looked hot in her opinion, seriously hot.

Rose noticed the Doctor looked incredibly flushed. Rose frowned then quickly looked down as she realised what was making him blush.

The corset, because it was so tight, her hour glass figure was even now more pronounced and shapely.

Her breast seemed like they'd doubled in size, as the corset had pushed them up, so her cleavage was noticeable.

She had to hide her grin of delight. So she did have an effect upon the dear old Doctor then? She knew she could have some fun with this, given the right opportunity.

Rose gasped out "dam. What is wrong with the women and the fashion of this time and age? Don't they realise breathing and circulation are a serious must?"

The Doctor snorted. "And the husbands always wondered where the wives breasts went and their shapely figures and curves.

Women would have never looked how they had in this time and age without the aid of a corset." Rose grumbled something very un-lady like; irritably under her breath.

She commented "I still think it is bloody insanity. I never was glutton for punishment." The Doctor laughed.

He sighed and told her "ok. I'll leave you to it, I need to go and finished getting dressed and do something with this hair of mine." Rose nodded.

When he was gone she closed the door. She then proceeded to remove her jeans and under wear. She then stepped into the white French bloomers, they were hideous, all lacy and puffy material.

She then picked up a pair of silk white stockings, and rolled them up to her mid thigh. She huffed, a sigh, the corset and the bloomers and stockings were far too girlie and tight in her opinion.

She then picked up the gown; it weighed a ton, with all it's underneath layers. She was thankful that the lace was down to a bare minimum, the TRADIS must of realised she was not a lace fan in the least.

She then took the gown and stepped into it. She pulled it up, and struggled for a moment before she managed to zip it up.

It was beautiful, made of pale Perry winkle blue silk. The off the shoulder low cut bodice had a golden broidery of vines and leaves with small roses.

The sleeves were a few inches above her elbow and puffed out slightly, with a thin layer of white lace around the edge of the sleeve.

The gown had a full flowing skirt that reached the floor and flowed around her feet. She wore matching heeled shoes.

She winced at how uncomfortable they were. The heel was higher then she was used to. In fact she hardly ever wore heels in less she had to; she was more a trainer's kind of girl.

Rose sighed and got to work on her hair. She took a pair of curling irons and waited for them to heat up before removing her hair elastic and brushing her hair out.

She then placed the curling irons on the barrel curl setting, and got to work curling her hair in soft bouncy curls.

Almost an hour later she had a head full of curls. She then took some fancy pins she had been given as a gift from the Doctor, at the last planet they visited.

She took the pins and used them to pin up the curls on top of her head, leaving a few curls to dangle free and frame her face.

She then took out her cosmetics boxes and got to work. She carefully chose which colours and tones to use. She did not want the locals to think her to be a common whore or one of those fancy European courtesans.

She lightly dusted her face forehead and neck with a light creamy powder, followed by a nude coloured blush to her cheek bones, giving her a golden glow.

She dusted her whole eyelid in a creamy skin coloured shadow. She then used a smoky brown colour on her lower lids, followed by light brown kohl.

Her lashes were curled to the fullest with dark brown almost black mascara. Then under her eyes she drew a thin line with mid brown eye liner.

And lastly her lips were out lined in a pale peach coloured lip liner, followed by a slightly darker lip gloss.

Finally she was done and ready to face the Doctor. She was nervous, she wondered if he would approve. She hopped he did.

She took a deep breath, which was easily said then done when you considered what it was like to be constricted by a corset.

Yet again she cursed the person who came up with the idea of a corset **'bloody sadistic wanker's'** Rose thought bitterly.

She left her room closing her door behind her. She headed straight for the main room where the Doctor was yet again tinkering with the TARDIS'S panel.

He turned when Rose cleared her throat. The Doctor felt as if the air had just been punched out of him. He breathed in sharply he felt his eyes wide and his jaw slack.

He was awed by her mere presence, she looked stunning, even stunning was not good enough to describe what she looked like to him.

Rose took in the Doctor and was hard pressed not to drool or swoon. God he was beautiful. She felt her self getting wet.

He was dressed in the black britches and the boots she had seen him in earlier on. His shirt was buttoned up fully.

He had put on a black waist coat, with a marching coat with tails with basic golden embroidery around the lapels, paired with a tunic to match the colour of his shirt.

He had managed to flatten his hair as best as he could, it was no longer spiky, but it was still slightly messy.

Thankfully it was more tamed then usual. But Rose she adored his hair all messy and untamed, she found it extremely sexy.

The Doctor offered her his arm and asked "are you ready to go my lady?" Rose giggled "I am good sir." She mocked curtsied.

She and the Doctor left the TARDIS laughing as they went along.


	3. Chapter three

Baby Time Lords

**AN: This will be a Ten/Rose pairing. It will be a Doctor who, Sleepy Hollow crossover. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or Sleepy Hollow. They belong to Russell T Davis and Tim Burton. I'm just borrowing them. **

Rose sighed as she held onto the Doctors arm with one hand and prevented her skirts from trailing on the dusty road with her other hand.

She commented suspiciously and her grip on the Doctors arm tightened. "I don't like this. It is far too quiet and the streets are deserted. Where is everybody any way?"

No sooner had she spoken, both she and the Doctor looked up, and watched as a middle aged women looked out of the upstairs window before quickly shutting it.

Several people repeated this course of action, as the Doctor and Rose continued to walk along.

The Doctor frowned. Something was definitely not right with this place, that he was sure of, something felt strangely off to say the least.

Rose shivered and it weren't from the cold, something about this place was giving her a major case of the creeps. She did not like the feeling of the sudden sense of doom, that over shadowed this place.

Suddenly they spotted a dark haired man of similar height to the Doctor, also dressed similar to Doctor. He was carrying a black leather medical bag.

Rose could see the man was clearly nervous and looked to be on edge. So it seemed she wasn't the only one who sensed something in the air.

The Doctor cleared his throat gaining the other mans attention. He held out his hand and said "hello I am Doctor T Tyler.

I was hopping you could possibly tell me what is going on around here. I and My wife Rose have not long arrived from London. And have already sensed something is not currently right that about this place."

The man held his hand out "pleasure to meet you Doctor and Lady Tyler. I am Constable Ichabod Crane, sent here from New York to investigate murders in Sleepy Hollow."

Rose froze "murders?" she asked with a slight shiver. Ichabod nodded "indeed madam. I am here to investigate and bring the culprit to justice to face the courts back in New York."

Ichabod turned to face the Doctor "and what may I ask are you a Doctor of Sir?" The Doctor replied "I am Doctor of science. I and my wife travel the all over the world, whist I engage in my study of the human anatomy and the theory of space and the universe."

The Doctor added "if you wouldn't mind these murders might be within my study area. If you would not mind terribly, if I joined you in this investigation."

He grinned slightly "the more people that are working on this the better and quicker this case will be solved. Besides I do not like not knowing weather my wife is safe constable, I'm sure you must see my point of view."

Ichabod nodded "very well Doctor, it is unorthodox, but the more hands I have on this case the better. I could do with another mind of scientific knowledge besides my own. The offer is most appreciated."

Rose spoke up "good, it's been a while since we had something worth solving." Ichabod blinked and asked "excuse me madam, but do you mean to tell me you work along side your husband?"

Rose frowned "yes constable I do indeed. I may not have my husband's scientific knowledge. But I assure you I can hold my own constable.

And have done on many occasions. I do not fear getting my hands dirty; I do what needs to be done, with minimal fuss."

Ichabod sighed "most unorthodox indeed." Rose chuckled "so I've been informed, but that has never stopped me before constable and it is not likely to do so any time soon."

And with that they followed Ichabod up the hill to a house. They could see that there were several lights on inside and many people inside also.

They followed Ichabod up to the door and were surprised to discover a white haired man was passionately kissing a young woman old enough to be his granddaughter, no doubt.

Ichabod's eyes widened at the scene unfolding before him. The Doctor frowned. Sure he was much, much older then Rose, but at least he did not look noticeably older then his companion.

Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust, and was relieved when a middle aged woman answered the door. Meaning they no longer required to be subjected to the lecherous sight.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged a glance of distaste with Ichabod as they eyed the miss matched couple before entering the housebehind Ichabod.


	4. Chapter Four

Baby Time Lords

**AN: This will be a Ten/Rose pairing. It will be a Doctor who, Sleepy Hollow crossover. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or Sleepy Hollow. They belong to Russell T Davis and Tim Burton. I'm just borrowing them. **

They entered the house, to immediately notice said house was full of people, obviously the town's folk.

It seemed to be a party of some kind, but why on earth would anyone want to throw a party when people were being murdered? That was the thought that crossed the minds of Rose and the Doctor.

Ichabod, he on the other hand, had his full attention focused on a beautiful blond woman on the other side of the room, she appeared to look as old as Rose did.

She was blind folded, and was spinning in a circle, surrounded by several men. She chanted in a mock croaking voice of an old woman 'the Pickety witch, the Pickety witch, who's got a kiss for the Pickety witch? The Pickety witch'

Ichabod walked forwards looking in the other direction, taking in his surroundings, his detective instincts kicking in at the vast amount of people in the house and around him.

He had no idea he was about to unwittingly enter the circle of the young woman he had been unconsciously admiring only moments before.

Katrina, which was the name of the young woman in question cease to spin around, and promptly stopped in front of Ichabod, her smaller and delicate hands raising to rest gently upon Ichabod's cheeks.

Ichabod felt his eyes widen and his cheeks flush ever so slightly as she asked in a gentle and sweet voice "is it Theodore?"

Ichabod replied a lot calmer then he was feeling "your pardon Miss. I am only a stranger." Katrina smiled as she nodded and she said. "Then have a kiss on account."

She leaned forwards and gently kissed Ichabod upon the cheek. She then removed the blind fold with a small smile.

Her smile faltered slightly, as she took in the sight that was Ichabod Crane. She instantly thought he was a handsome man, even to go as far as to think him beautiful.

Ichabod blinked and said "I'm looking for Baltus Van Tassel." Katrina replied "I'm his daughter Katrina Van Tassel."

A man standing close by to the pair said, with jealousy lacing his voice. "And who are you, friend? We have not heard your name yet."

Ichabod commented dismissively turning to face Brom van brunt "I've not said it." He turned to back to Katrina and said "excuse me."

He then turned to leave. Brom was having none of it. He grabbed Ichabod by his shoulders with both hands.

Brom turned him around swiftly and demanded "you need some manners" Katrina scolded Brom "Brom."

A man with Grey hair, who was dressed in the finest looking clothes called out "come, come. We'll have no raised voices. It is only to raise spirits during this dark time that I and my dear wife are giving this little party."

He turned to Ichabod, and then stopping when he noticed Rose and the Doctor, also turned to face them as well. He said "young sirs and madam, you are all most welcome even if you are selling something."

Ichabod nodded and said "thank you sir. I am Constable Ichabod Crane, sent to you from New York to investigate murders in Sleepy Hollow."

Baltus nodded then turned to Rose and the Doctor. The Doctor spoke up "I am Doctor T Tyler. I am a Doctor of Science and other such areas of investigation."

He added gesturing to Rose "and this is my wife Lady Rose Tyler. She also works along side me, we are from London England.

But we were passing through your village, when we encountered Constable Crane. He mentioned and explained his business and reason for being in the area."

Rose finished as The Doctor nodded to her "So naturally my husband and I were instantly intrigued, and wish to assist Constable Crane in his investigations."

Lady Van Tassel commented "then Sleepy Hollow is grateful to you Constable Crane, and of course Doctor and Lady Tyler."

She added "And we hope you will all honour us by remaining in this house." Baltus nodded "well spoke, dear."

He finished "Well, come sirs and madam. We'll get you settled." He added and gestured to a small group of town's folk "play on!"

Instantly violin based music began to play.


End file.
